Simplify the expression. $-7n(-2n+4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7n}$ $ = ({-7n} \times -2n) + ({-7n} \times 4)$ $ = (14n^{2}) + (-28n)$ $ = 14n^{2} - 28n$